Closer to Lust
by Oyasuminasai Koibito
Summary: Taken from my old account and redone. Its my own twist on Sango and Miroku. Sadly I dont own Inuyasha


It all started a couple nights after my 17th birthday. I was in my last year at James Prep Academy, a boarding school in a remote part of Maine. I had just finished with a math seminar and headed back to my dorm. I shared room 7A with my roommate who happened to be my best friend from California. We had lived there before our parents shipped us off. She was only 16 years old but she was incredibly beautiful. Kagome had shoulder length raven black hair, hazel eyes, and a great tan. In my mind she was prettier than me; I had always felt average in appearance. I guess that's not the case anymore. My name is Sango Lee, but the elders in my family had always called me The Dark Angel. My family had immigrated to the United States from Japanese hundreds of years ago along with Kagome's family. Our families were two of the most powerful clans in all of Japan. The 10th generation council of elders began acting strange and decided it was best to no longer stay in Japan. Kagome's family followed suit since the clans were sister clans. Kagome's family called her The Light Fairy. I never really understood but I always thought it was funny that we were like ying and yang, light and dark. I had dark brown hair that came down to my waist; with sparkly honey brown eyes. I'm the kind of person you would only see me in my school uniform. If you were lucky enough to see me out of it I would be in something trendy, normally a pastel color accenting my favorite color: black. In our school we had gotten 'lucky' enough to get those horribly skimpy Japanese school girl uniforms. Trying to bend over in those skirts without guys lurking around for a peep show was difficult. I had a feeling the only reason they were allowed is that our Dean was a pervert. That very Dean had moved finals back three weeks, since we had missed so much school due to snow days. It was such a horrible punishment since everyone was itching for summer break.

Around midnight on July 17th I fell asleep studying for those midterms. I had done that every year before, it was normal for me to fall asleep studying. However unlike all the other times I started dreaming and I didn't dream often. My dream was what you would call different, somewhat weird. Kagome and I were in California, back in our old neighborhood. We were standing outside the old abandoned Wilson home. The house had been two blocks down from the public elementary school where we had attended as small children. The house itself was in poor condition, since it had stood empty for over fifty years. All was calm around us, when Kagome suddenly jumped and grabbed my hand. After a few seconds of silence a strange noise tickled at my ear, a whisper. I could see why she would be scared. It called to us, to me. It whispered my name in the softness of the wind; I answered its call as I opened the door. Walking into the house I got a weird feeling from it. Kagome must have felt it too cause I felt her shudder before letting go of my hand to have a look around. The strange thing was that all the furniture looked as though it had been sat upon recently. Touching one of the lamps Kagome said it felt warm. 'How could a light bulb stay warm for over fifty years, something isn't right.' I thought to myself. Then it hit me: someone was there or had been not long ago. When I had turned to tell Kagome to stay alert, she was gone. I started to call her name, but no one answered. I became very worried, Kagome was like a sister to me and I couldn't let anything happen to her. Then I heard it, the click of a door shutting upstairs. I quickly ran up the stairs testing each of the doors along the hallway. All of the doors opened with ease, no one inside of the rooms however. Finally I had come to the last door with my luck when I went to turn the handle, only to find out that it was stuck. With all the strength I had in my body, I hit the door with my shoulder and it squeaked to life, springing open. I was relieved to see that Kagome was safe, but she wasn't alone. She was with my brother Inuyasha and someone else, someone who looked so familiar but then again did not. It was a young man, only looking a couple years older then I. He certainly looked taller than me. He had black hair pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck, and he had the most beautiful violet eyes, they were seemed so sad almost lonely. Inuyasha held Kagome like she was a baby, as she laid in his arms unconscious. He placed her on a bed that was held in that room, and walked out of the door, I listened to him walk down the hallway and down part of the stairs before I turned my attention to the gentleman before me . I knew my brother wasn't acting normal. Everyone could tell he was in love with Kagome but all this was just too weird, then again this was all a dream, right? The young man I that currently held my gaze was what most women would consider handsome. I noticed his eyes leave mine and for a slight moment they were fixed upon my body. Then we made eye contact again. We kept eye contact as I slowly walked around him to be by Kagome. I sat on the bed and put Kagome's head on my lap, I began stroking her hair lightly, like my mother used to do to me. When suddenly he walked towards me and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. Kagome's head slamming on the bed, I was rather surprised she didn't wake up. He pulled me into a tight embrace. He kissed my lips tenderly it seemed almost passionate, he moved on to trailing kisses down my neck until he was at the top of my breast bone, then after grabbing my ass ever so lightly, he bit me and it felt weird at first but then it felt incredibly good. The sensation was amazing, warming my body with a tingly feeling. He slowly pulled away and then the worst thing imaginable happened, I woke up.

The skin above my breast bone hurt badly that morning so I went to the bathroom to take a look. I had two teeth marks placed on the exact spot that had been hurting, it was almost like I had been attacked by a snake or a really big spider. While I was in the bathroom that adjoined to our bedroom I decided to get ready for school. As I gazed in the mirror I noticed my skin looked more flawless than usual, so I decided to save time and only put on my clear lip gloss and some pink eye shadow. After brushing my hair into a high pony tail I went and put on my favorite jeans and a navy crown blue colored sweater with a cute pair of pumps. It was casual Friday; otherwise I would have just worn my school uniform. I went through my normal Friday schedule, first Soc. Studies, and then Chemistry. Afterwards I would go back to the dorm and meet up with Kagome, and get some money for lunch. I told Kagome about my dream, she looked at me like I was crazy. After lunch I headed off to Algebra 2, than I met up with the rest of my friends and went to the greatest class ever, Language Arts! I spent most of that morning fingering where my 'bite marks' were hidden under my shirt. A week had passed quickly, Kagome and I walked back to our dorm once school was over, and as I walked in the door I was greeted by my parents. "What in the world are you doing here, not that I am not happy to see you both." I said as I tried to shake my shocked expression. After a few moments my mother piped up and said,"Kagome called us, sweetie she says she is worried about you. She says you told her about some dream you had, and from what she told us they sounded quiet disturbing." Then my father chimed in, "We came to take you girls home, Kagome's parents agreed to let her come home too since you both are just taking some extra summer classes. I want you to get some help. The council is quiet worried that you might be losing your sanity, that maybe school is to stressing" "But daddy you can't do that, what about my studies, my life here, all my friends are here, if I leave they might forget me." I said, hoping they might let me stay. I should have saved my breath, my father was incredibly stubborn, especially when the council was behind him in his decision. "You're coming home and that's that. You can come back once your deemed capable by the council. As for your so called friends, they will never forget you if they truly are your friends. Now pack up the rest of your stuff." My father said, " Kagome is already ready to go; her and your brothers are waiting for us in the car." My mother added quietly . So I packed up the remainder of my things and said goodbye to all my friends and told them that I would be back. Then I got into a very cramped SUV with my parents, my two brothers: Inuyasha, and Kohaku, and my live-in best friend who I was very pissed at, at the moment. On our way home I started to think about everything that was going on and I started to be a little more cheerful. I mean I got to go home, to my own room, my own bed, and my old friends! It was only a three hour drive. My butt was numb, and I wasn't mad at Kagome any more by this point. She lived with me so I couldn't allow myself to stay mad for long. Kagome's family decided to take a trip back to Japan to visit their family shrine and somewhere along the way I guess they decided they didn't want to come back. My family offered to adopt Kagome after that so she could still be connected to a clan. But she declined the offer saying that when she was old enough she would go and find her family, and when she did that she didn't want to be tied down. It is probably why she was never very affectionate to Inuyasha, she didn't want to have to break his heart when she went to find her clan.

We finally pulled up into the driveway and I jumped out of the car, popping the trunk and grabbing my bags and ran to the door. As soon as my dad unlocked it I ran straight to my room, I could tell Kagome went to her room and Inuyasha and Kohoku stayed in the living room playing video games. I shut and locked my door so that I could have privacy, but I could tell that I wasn't alone in my room. The window was wide open; the curtains blew in the wind. My parents would never leave my window open like this, especially since they were gone for half the day. They were more cautious than that. So I boldly said, "I know your there so come out and show yourself." No one came out and no one answered. Now I just felt like an idiot, being all paranoid and stuff. I went to shut the window and I felt something touch me, I turned around and nothing was there. I then turned back to the window to close it and there he was, the guy from my dream, crouching in my window. He said, "Meet me at the Wilson home at midnight and I'll explain everything." The he disappeared into thin air. So you can guess what I did. At 11:45 pm I snuck out. I was wearing a very cute outfit, a baby blue baby tee with the word 'Cutie' across the chest, and a jean mini skirt, with this pair of killer heels. The heels probably weren't the best thing to wear while jumping out of a second floor window. I nearly broke my ankle. Anyway I walked up to the door of the old Wilson home and noticed it was slightly open. I went inside and up the stairs, into the room from my dream where he was waiting for me on the bed. He just sat there looking into space, I sighed loudly, startling him. He looked around and saw that I was starring at him. He smirked and patted the bed signally for me to come and sit down. Then he said in a humorous tone, "I won't bite, just yet." Then he stated, "My name is Miroku. I am a vampire, sent from the heaven. I used to be an angel but I had fallen to the pits of hell, but God gave me a chance to redeem myself. Your friend Kagome and your brother Inuyasha have been in on this whole thing. Kagome called your parents because I asked her to, and Inuyasha has been keeping a close eye on you almost your whole life. They are my little helpers. Ever wonder about Kagome's nick name? Well her nickname is actually her title. She is a light fairy. Hers wasn't just for show, neither is yours. Fairies are angels little helpers. She and Inuyasha were to keep you safe until I could meet with you personally. I was sent from Heaven to observe you and then kill you." "YOU WHA? Kill me, angels, fairies, what the hell is going on. I am so confused." I said freaking out. "I can't kill you, so calm down. Okay I have been watching you your whole life and every year I seem to fall more in love with you." Miroku said. "So what about my name?" I said calming down a bit. I was blushing, I could tell. "Your nickname, The Dark Angel means that you are a fallen angel, like I was. Only difference is that you my dear are the daughter of the Devil." Miroku said as I sat there dumbfounded. "The D-devil?" "I often wonder how it can be true. There is not a mean bone in that beautiful little body of yours." Miroku said. I blushed harder as he lend in to kiss me.


End file.
